In an attempt to devise more effective methods for treatment of epilepsy that is intractable to conventional modern medical therapy or surgical intervention, we are exploring the feasibility of brain grafts of GABAergic brain tissue to affected brain areas in rat models of epilepsy. We have developed two satisfactory experimental epilepsy models in the laboratory: (1) audiogenic seizures in genetically predisposed rats and amygdala kindling. Grafts of fetal cerebellar tissue are being placed in critical sites where GABAergic agents have been shown to arrest seizures.